


All of your love is sunlight

by but the story is this (orphan_account)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/but%20the%20story%20is%20this
Summary: It had started like every monster hunt had. Geralt was given a contract by a local, Geralt tells Jaskier to stay behind, Jaskier follows. Next should come the part where the monster is slain, right?Wrong.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	All of your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC DOES NOT END HAPPY FOR ANYONE!!!! PLEASE MIND THE TAGS.

Jaskier sat down beside the pyre he had built. It was too far into winter to dig a grave, not that he would have had the strength to. Not far from where the wood was piles lay two bodies in the fading light. The hulking form of the troll and a smaller humanoid form. Jaskier let out a sniff, wiping his eyes again. Carefully he lifted the second form and half carried, half dragged it over to the pyre. He pushed the body onto the wood and carefully cupped the cold cheek. His hand trailed down to the wolf pendant that lay on Geralt’s chest.

“I should return this to Vesemir for you, my love,” he murmured as he pulled it from around Geralt’s neck. He stepped back and took the torch he had prepared. Gently he tossed it onto the flames. As the flames grew and began to consume the dead Witcher, Jaskier let the tears he had been holding back stream down his face. He opened his mouth to sing a ballad of Geralt’s great end but all that came out was a mournful version of a familiar tune.

_“When a humble bard_

_Graced a ride along_

_With Geralt of Rivia_

_Along came this song_

_From when the White Wolf fought_

_A silver-tongued devil_

_His army of elves_

_At his hooves did they revel_

_They came after me_

_With masterful deceit_

_Broke down my lute_

_And they kicked in my teeth_

_While the devil’s horns_

_Minced our tender meat_

_And so cried the Witcher_

_He can’t be bleat_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’_

_Toss a coin to Your Witcher_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_At the edge of the world_

_Fight the mighty horde_

_That bashes and breaks you_

_And brings you to mourn_

_He thrust every elf_

_Far back on the shelf_

_High up on the mountain_

_From whence it came_

_He wiped out your pest_

_Got kicked in his chest_

_He’s a friend of humanity_

_So give him the rest_

_That’s my epic tale_

_Our champion prevailed_

_Defeated the villain_

_Now pour him some ale_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_And friend of humanity_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’_

_And friend of humanity_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_A friend of humanity.”_

And in the fading sunlight, Jaskier stepped into the roaring pyre. His destiny so entwined with the Witcher he loved that neither would survive without the other.


End file.
